


Rainy Days and Hairy Legs

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: Junhoe knew he had hairy legs. Hanbin's fascination on them just felt a little too weird.





	Rainy Days and Hairy Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @Smile_Y_elloW on Twitter lmao.

It was raining outside the dorms. The air was cool as the rain created a peaceful ambiance with its many drops drumming against any surface they touched first. While some people hated rainy days as they would ruin plans or cause havoc to outdoor events, Junhoe loved rainy days. They made up the perfect setting to just laze around at home, go slow and relax.

The entire mood boosted his creativity when it came to writing, and sometimes Junhoe would write about rain itself. That was exactly what he was doing when he sat on the couch in the living room, back pressed into the arm rest as he propped his legs up on a cushion for comfort. He was so deep into writing that he didn't realize someone entering the living room. He didn't even react when the couch dipped slightly near his legs, meaning that someone had sat down.

Well, if that person told him to move his legs, he would not move them anyway. Lazy or stubborn, it could be both.

Right as Junhoe was about to write his last line of poetry, he felt something brush his legs. Then, it was gone, so Junhoe ignored it thinking it was an accident.

Suddenly, something touched his legs again, and that thing dragged from the bottom of Junhoe's knee to the area right above his ankle. The action sent ticklish sensations up his skin, so he shifted them and rubbed his legs together to get rid of that weird feeling. Junhoe focused back on his book, but only a second before-

"Ouch. What on earth?"

Junhoe dropped his book and pen down to his lap and glared at whoever dared to pull at his leg hairs.

"What the- Hyung, what are you doing?"

Hanbin lifted his head to look at Junhoe, eyes blinking a few times to get himself out of whatever daze that he was in.

"Oh, sorry," Hanbin mumbled before he stared at Junhoe's legs again and continued to play with Junhoe's hairs.

"Stop that," Junhoe hissed as he pulled his legs closer to himself, barely out of Hanbin's reach. "Pull your own hairs! Don't pull mine, it hurts, dangit. And it's freaking weird too."

Hanbin rolled his eyes. "I thought your poetic butt said you love me and would suffer the pain of the world just for me. This? You can barely handle this little pain? I can't believe I've been lied to. I think it's time for me to find someone new," he said in a playful sulky tone, complete with a pout on the face, before he stood up pretending to leave.

"What? No! Come here, you," Junhoe grumbled as he caught Hanbin by the wrist. He pulled Hanbin down and onto his chest, then wrapped his arms tightly around the older to keep him in place. Hanbin wriggled in his arms, but the strength in Junhoe's well maintained muscles made any sort of escape impossible.

"Let me go!" Hanbin huffed, a little pink pout still gracing his features as he landed his chin and hands on Junhoe's chest. Junhoe bit his lip as he took in the image of the most adorable being in the world on him.

"Nope. Never. You are _my_ boyfriend and your rightful place is up here in my arms and not down there just to play with my hairy legs. You stay up here so I can _smooch_ you, and not down there where I can easily kick you."

"So smooch me then," Hanbin demanded, still acting all cute and angry, and it took every fiber in Junhoe just to not attack him and shower him with kisses.

Actually, you know, screw that. Hanbin ended up drowning in never-ending kisses all over his face and it might have been one of the best ways to die, Hanbin thought.

Once Junhoe slowed down enough, Hanbin redirected those kisses to solely focus on meeting his own lips, and he kissed back. His fingers thread into Junhoe's hair—the hair which Junhoe more than welcomed Hanbin to play with, by the way—and he hummed softly, content, into where they connected. The kisses became softer, longer and sweeter every single time, and by the end of it Junhoe pulled away just to see Hanbin's flushed face as the rapper panted faintly for air.

"I love you," Junhoe murmured before he pecked Hanbin on the nose, still feeling Hanbin's fingers twirling in his hair.

Hanbin giggled quietly, hands coming down to cup Junhoe's face. "Love you too, baby."

"You gonna find someone new now?" Junhoe asked, smirking.

Hanbin sighed, feigning exasperation. "Nah, it's too much work anyway," he said and gave Junhoe his own smirk.

"Plus, I don't think anyone else has perfect hairy legs like yours."

"Ew, hyung- _why?_ That's so creepy and weird and- egh. Go. Get off of me."

"But you said my rightful place is _here_ ," Hanbin whined.

" _I take that back!_ "

By the end of their banter, Hanbin still stayed where he belonged, cuddled with Junhoe on the couch while Junhoe's book was temporarily forgotten on the floor. It might have been a rainy day, cold and a little noisy, but that was when Hanbin's presence warmed him up perfectly both inside and outside. Amidst the drumming of the raindrops, the song of their hearts sounded loud and clear as they beat in unison.

Junhoe loved rainy days.

**Author's Note:**

> _And Hanbin loved hairy legsssakfjdsalkfjsalf_


End file.
